You're Dead
by Experiment101
Summary: someones trying to medal with the past. An organization known as "YOUR DEAD" medals with weiss's stable present, to bring back there torn past.
1. The Run Down

Your Dead  
  
A/N- Well, it has been positively forever since I have written any fiction! Im more into my own stories on fictionpress.net however I decided to throw in some of that and a Weiss Kreuz fic. This first part is just to explain how exactly my character fits in with the flower shop boys.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not just going to throw him in I want him to have SOME foundation so you wont all hate his guts I realize that original characters are not generally liked with fiction but I am going to try and put something together that all of you can enjoy this is shonen ai, most of it anyway. If I don't get positive reviews and people wanting to read more, I'm not going to write more, simple as that. Thanks guys!  
  
---  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring....  
  
Ring...  
  
The answering machine picked up and spoke to the person on the other end of the telephone.  
  
HI thanks for calling, I guess it's me Kaita however I'm not home so if ya' want leave me a message and I'll call you back on my break thanks.  
  
As the message went off the front door came open Kaita walked in with headphones on singing along with the song he bounced around in a circle as he imagined that's what he would do on stage if it were he that was singing the song. He threw his backpack carelessly on the floor. By this time the message machine was blinking that he had a new message he grabbed a soda and came back to the machine as this is what he did every day.  
  
"GO figure." He said with a playful smile and took off the headphones he pressed the play back button and half listened while he down the soda. Message: Kaita Ayori you are seriously miss placed this is not a mistake that was your fault please call back this number 1-9687-3323  
  
Kaita looked confused as he paused to think about the phone number "it has eight numbers..." he said quietly "phone numbers only have seven." He reassured himself and then repeated his own phone number in his mind his black fingernails tapped on the side table near the telephone, which was also in any case black.  
  
He moved a long lock of miss placed hair that had been bothering him and took a deep breath 'OH well' he smiled and picked up the phone "probably just some prank." A few rings later and sure enough a voice on the other end was speaking to him. "Your dead front office name please?" Kaita stood in confusion as he hesitantly said his name.  
  
"Kaita" the voice paused and keys were being clacked on as the lady typed it in the data bank. "Last name?" Kaita figured it was a joke so he kept going with it until they got bored then they'd come clean he thought. "Ayori." The lady seemed please. "Ah Kaita, I just left you a message Im glad you decided to return my phone call I will send someone down to speak with you immediately have a nice day."  
  
As this was said and the phone hung up there was a knock on the door Kaita looked to it and blinked he looked back at the phone and hung it up. "CAMUI THIS isn't funny." He opened the door to see a taller man than his friend Camui. He had khaki colored bangs and the rest of it was ebony black. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. "Ello." He said with a smile he was British, "Can.... I help you?" Kaita said with a cough.  
  
"No, but I can help you." The boy no older than twenty walked into Kaita's home as if he lived there. "Hey!" Kaita whined. "I didn't say you could come in." The boy laughed, "Nay, you opened the door for me, and if I asked you would have let me in correct?" Kaita looked frustrated because this is something he would have done. "Besides, Lean told you I was coming didn't she?"  
  
Kaita paused "Lean?" The British boy looked irritated "The secretary on the phone?" Kaita nodded "So you'd have to let me in anyway now quit your whining." He flopped down on the couch and put his legs upon the coffee table. "Have a sit wont you?" he gestured to Kaita and pointed to the seat across from him.  
  
"You know my parents are going to be home soon." He sneered. "Ah, you'll be gone before that. Do you have any tea?" he said while looking at his watch "Uh.. No." Kaita said in return "drat, it's tea time in Britain I was just curious."  
  
Kaita was getting rather irritated "Who are you?" The boy looked at him and then laughed "Oh my apologize forgot to introduce myself did I?" he smiled "My name's Alpha Creita." Kaita nodded the name sounded familiar but he knew he had never seen this man before.  
  
"The message said I was misplaced?" Alpha nodded. "What if I were to tell you, that you've already lived and died?" Kaita sunk back into his chair "Then I'd say you need to see a shrink." Alpha grinned "Am." He said in returned to Kaita and continued, "See, I work for 'your dead' and we were looking on some files and came across yours we discovered that you've already lived and were reincarnated..."  
  
Kaita laughed, "Funny." He then got an awkward sick feeling in his stomach as the man named Alpha continued, "Nay, not funny truth I tell you! You were famous back then everyone loved you and wanted to hear you sing." Kaita clenched his fist "Isn't that your dream today?" he nodded. "If this is some kind of sick joke...." Alpha shook his head "Nay, I lived with you back in that time, however things got a bit hay wire and the system malfunctioned and here we are." He smiled "The people we knew and loved back then no longer exist."  
  
Kaita's heart began to hurt and he wasn't quite sure why. "Omi, ken, Yohji, Aya..." Images of these people flashed before Kaita in his mind. "Stop it!" he said covering his eyes. "Nagi, Schurldich, Crawford, Farefellow." Kaita got up quickly and his hands were soon around his neck Alpha himself was a bit surprised.  
  
"Stop it get out of my house." He said wanting to break the man in two he knew he couldn't. He let go and stood in front of him and realized he had just leaped out of chair across the table and grabbed the man by his throat in a fit of anger.  
  
"Your dead." Alpha said standing rubbing his neck "you've got to realize that. When you do give us a call and we'll take you home." Alpha walked quietly out of the house not quite his bubbly self as he walked in with Kaita went to his room and threw himself on his bed "Omi." He questioned, "Why does that name hurt me the most?"  
  
he questioned face in the pillow. He rolled over and looked at his walls there were only two guitars hanging on them but he could see room for so many more. "No, I must be asleep, having a nightmare." He tried to convince himself he stared off into space until he did fall asleep.  
  
Dream:  
  
The darkness surrounded them "OMI" Kaita yelled hand reaching out for the boy whose wings stretched out for what seemed like miles the one with the white wings covered in blood they began to rip off Omi screamed in pain but held his ground three shadows surrounded him as he stood their unmoving unwilling to help.  
  
Kaita woke with a start and a sticky note was on his for head he took it off and read it  
  
"YOUR DEAD 1-9687-3323"  
  
END:  
  
A/N- I didn't throw him in to the Weiss world, because I want to start it so you guys get a feel of what I'm going for..Hopefully...maybe... shrug 


	2. Wrong Number?

A/N – wow another good review, well technically the first one didn't count because it's Koneko sticks out tongue But we love you anyway! I hope that this story only gets better by the chapter. I know all of you want the Weiss boys, but I don't want the story to be crap ya'know? I want you guys to like Kaita. (Not Kaito) before I throw him into the game but anyway here's a new chapter! I will try to make them longer for your amusement. Also I am on fictionpress.net I think I have mentioned this my pen name is SwordSlinger  
  
P.s.- I Actually re-read and corrected mistakes in this chapter n.n tell me if I need to improve on grammatical skills. Or anything you want to see more of? Description, not so much description.. Whatever! ---- While Kaita sulked in his room about a past he was unsure of, Alpha lye in his bedroom it was dark and it seemed as if it was never ending, you know the type of room you walk into and wonder "Where's the walls?" Maybe you could see them if Alpha bothered to turn on a light or two, rather than a candle. It didn't provide much lighting but he didn't really need it he looked up at the ceiling, because there he was watching a flat screen TV. He was watching a thin boy with brown hair and the most exquisite eyes. He wasn't doing much just enjoying himself at a game of hacking into the government system. His name was Nagi.  
  
A knock echoed in the room from the outside, "I don't want any." Alpha said in reply and the door was opened, he looked irritated at the women standing in the doorway light surrounding her making her a silhouette. He sat up briefly to see who it was threw the shadows, and then promptly fell back to his feathered pillow. "You put all the other hard workers to shame you know Alpha?" Lean, the secretary from before had said while Alpha rolled his eyes, "hardy har, har." He blew the khaki colored bangs from his face. "Let me soak in the sarcasm it just hurts me so." Lean smiled pushing her black- rimmed glasses to the top of her nose between her eyes where they rightfully belonged.  
  
"How'd it go with Kaita?" Alpha laughed as she walked over and sat next to him on the edge of the bed looking up at the TV. "The usual, screaming, unbelieving and being vicious then after that he stomped off to his bedroom I'm sure he's in the process of sulking right now." Lean managed to squeak out a giggle or two. And for this, Alpha was amazed. "You're going to hurt your neck if you keep looking up like that." He reminded Lean who didn't need any more pains in the neck she already had to deal with Alpha almost twenty four hours a day! And for one great women. that was enough.  
  
Lean lay down next to him "Don't try anything." She said while grabbing the remote. "Oh please women I'm gay." Lean sighed, "Most hot guys are, a girl can still dream ya'know?" Alpha snickered Lean changed the channel. "Hey" He whined but did absolutely nothing to get the remote back. "Oh he's so boring the kids got no stamina and no life. That's all he does!" Alpha sneered, "Maybe I'm watching a tape!" he suggested profoundly, "uh- huh can't watch the same thing twice if you're going to watch someone else's life. You know the rules."  
  
Alpha sighed and blew bangs out of his face this was a futile task that he preformed daily. "Let's see what the boys are up to huh?" She smiled changing the channel to four. "At it again in the flower shop." As she watched Omi throw a pot at Yohji. Alpha laughed, "Wonder what he did this time."  
  
--0—  
  
"YOHJI" omi screamed and shook his fist, Yohji however was hiding behind the counter "It wasn't me!" He said whining, "You're the only one that sleeps around! It was you!" Yohji stuck his tongue out "Make sure your Condoms get to the trash can!" Ken had come in the room at the wrong moment but glad Yohji was taking the heat for something he had done. "I'm surprised you even know what a condom is Yohji." He snarled, Omi having a bad day... Not something anybody wants to get mixed up in. "I don't use one!" Yohji testified, "Meaning it had to be someone else!" Omi however, wouldn't stand for this Ken stood in the corner chuckling. "And what are you laughing at?" Omi said giving Ken the glare of death.  
  
Let me rephrase, the death glare of DOOM!! As they called it when Omi wasn't. Around, "Stop over reacting Omi." Ken said walking over to him the flamer had a bisexual tendency when drunk. Omi took a deep breath as Ken placed his hands on his shoulder, "You're going to tear the place apart!" Ken teased Omi stood in silence trying to compose him self, "Guess we cant open with this big mess." Omi said while looking at the flowerpot, which was now crushed into tiny itsy bitsy pieces on the floor.  
  
I mean, if you were thrown at yohji, and missed and hit the counter, I'm sure you would be tiny itsy bitsy.... Pieces on the floor too! Ken gave him a half message for about a minute when he abruptly stopped and avoided the "Omi pout" Ken smiled and whispered something Yohji couldn't hear and then said allowed. "I've got to go out for awhile." With that he exited the Flower shop, leaving Yohji and Omi unsupervised. Omi grabbed a dart from his pocket "Ah!" Yohji said pointing, "Ran's home." Omi cursed the fact and put the dart back in a secret compartment in his clothing.  
  
However, I wont tell you where because... That would just ruin all sorts of fun!  
  
"I'm not working today." Omi proclaimed taking off his apron half defeated. "What?!" Yohji shrieked and looked at the other blonde, well. It was more of a dirty blonde, but sometimes Omi was definitely blonde. Omi stared at Yohji. "You heard me, Im not working today" Yohji was steaming, "What happens when the high schoolers get out of school!" Yohji protested. Omi thought about it for a minute and sarcastically said, "They come here?" He smiled and walked back into the house leaving Yohji to his own devices.  
  
Yohji sulked at the counter and began cleaning up the broken pot so all the fan-girls (as they have been named because none of the boys could remember any of their names. So they were all dubbed as one, "Fan-girls") wouldn't see the mess and wonder what horrible thing had happened to their boys, because it was always blown way out of proportion.  
  
When omi was back in the house he proceeded to throw him self onto the couch and cover his head with a pillow. When he suddenly felt uncomfortable, he sat up and looked where he had placed his head and found a fortune cookie from the night be fore's Chinese food. He looked severely irritated. "Ken. What a slob." Non-the less he decided maybe a good fortune would bring him to a better mood, After all he always got the best ones.  
  
He broke open the cookie and set it on the coffee table claiming he would clean it up later, he looked at the lotto numbers on the back first realizing he was a year too young to be buying any such thing. Funny, how he could be too young to buy cigarettes or a lotto ticket but he was just the right age to "Hunt the dark beasts of the night," He read the fortune allowed.  
  
"Your love will come back to you call 1-9673-3323" Omi paused, and declared this the strangest fortune he has ever gotten. Then he picked up the telephone and thought about the number, ".... It has... Eight numbers?" he chewed on the antenna Of the phone thinking, "Phone numbers are only supposed to have seven numbers." He re-assured himself with this fact as he recalled both the house phone number and the phone number to the flower shop.  
  
And dead on both numbers were only seven with no one at the beginning. Omi looked at the number and then the keypad on the phone. Being curious, Omi couldn't help it. He dialed all the numbers and he was surprised when the operator didn't pick up telling him 'I'm sorry but you're call could not be completed as dialed please try you're call again.' but an answering machine. It was Lean's voice.  
  
"Thank you for calling 1-9673-3323 this is your dead front desk I am not available at the moment please stay on the line and you will be re-directed to someone who can help you" Omi paused and said allowed under his breath "Your dead?" He was in utter confusion.  
  
A phone rang in alpha's room he picked it up in a quick tone he said, "Ello?" Omi was surprised to hear the British man how many British people are there in Japan after all? But was the company really in Japan? Or were they just simply a company. "Umm... Hello?" Omi said,  
  
"I mean, thank you for calling your dead second line, what the bloody hell do you want?" After he said this he was smacked in the arm by Lean, "be nice." She said and then looked back to the screen and noticed omi was on the telephone she covered her mouth and gasped. "This is Omi I got this number in a fortune cookie...And uh...."  
  
Lean reached for the phone, "Hang it up, Hang it up!" she wailed and clicked the off button on the phone after she had yanked It out of alphas hand "OW bloody hell women!" He growled, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"That was Omi!!!" Lean said pointing at the TV and Alpha fell into silence. "...So when... Kaita never got the fortune cookie with his Chinese food." Alpha's voice trailed off, "Omi got it instead?" Lean was having a panic attack "This has never happened before! I don't understand how the two could have gotten mixed up! I only called Kaita because he never called us! I thought it was because he had never gotten the fortune cookie or someone had never even sent it not that OMI had it." Alpha sat up and turned off the TV.  
  
"The Kid will probably figure it was just a prank Lean chill." Lean lunged out at him. "How dare you tell me to 'chill'" She said with utter hatred. "If Omi calls back were screwed! Finished! Out of business!" she started to shake the British boy back and forth rapidly to the point where Alpha's neck started popping.  
  
"Go down their, talk to everyone in that damn flower shop and tell them DON'T let Omi call this number ever!" she stood ready to return to the front desk. Alpha on the other hand figured she was blowing this way out of proportion. Although it had never happened before and it was a little bit odd, but what could possibly go wrong? I mean after all it was just a phone call.  
  
A/N  
  
Ah look another chapter! Even I am proud of myself! I think it came out good! I hope that everyone enjoys it! 


	3. Plan A

YOURE DEAD:  
  
A/N: I see there was confusion with why it is called, YOURE DEAD. First let me explain the eight numbers and the one, At the beginning the numbers provided 1-96873-3323 = YOURE DEAD And I just realized that I need to put an "e" on the end of your to make it you're or you are. Sorry about that guys! Anyways, I'll provide information on "YOURE DEAD" in this chapter.  
  
-- Lean had returned to her position at the front desk, and Alpha lye in bed drifting off into R.E.M sleep. When a noise Ruined it the phone was ringing again he pick it up to his demise. "Again?" he uttered before pressing the 'on' button. "You're Dead second line what ya want?" the person on the other line wasn't a unsuspecting victim but more of a figure head To You're Dead. "Alpha," The man said and he was surprised "What have I told you about answering the phone like that?"  
  
Alpha stuttered, "S..Sorry sir!" he apologized quickly, "I'm calling a mandatory meeting, now get your ass over here." He said ignoring his apology, which ticked Alpha off because this was the only man he had ever apologized not counting a certain someone you guys don't get to find out about until later.  
  
"Jeez," Alpha said, "Pull the stick out of your ass we'll be there as soon as we can." The man laughed with his deep Ruling voice, "That'd be now right? I see you lounging in bed like you've got nothing better to do." The two British men Talked and Alpha said profoundly, "You know, the longer you talk to me the later I'm going to get over their and I could be their already!" The next thing he heard was dial tone. He laughed sitting up, "Stupid old man." He said putting on his shoes and then looked at himself in the mirror he knew he couldn't go down to headquarters like that.  
  
"Time to bust out the outfit." He said with a grin slipped off his shoes flicked on the light and went to his closet. "Where is it?" He passed up a three piece suit he kept in mind all of the other YOURE DEAD Corporate employees, Zigyo, GoGo and Shima they were a team often referred to as a three some.  
  
Being as two of them were girls, it made for rather entertaining laughs. Alpha pulled out a fishnet shirt a pair of black riding gloves and leather pants. His favorite outfit topped off with a black trench coat, which he embossed with an upside down cross on the back. There was also along with the cross, a disturbing picture of an angel hanging upside down on the cross.  
  
He strapped up his boots there was a knock on the door then it opened to reveal the secretary who did look her part for the corporation "ready?" Lean said with a smile, her hair now curly instead of straight, "Yeah." Her halter-top skimpy instead of her normal secretary work clothing her pants also leather she topped it all off with heavy make up and high heals.  
  
When alpha stood from lacing his boots, Lean threw a set of keys at him Alpha picked threw them, "The corvette? The mustang.... The motorcycle?" Lean walked over and picked up the key to the Corvette, Alpha grinned, "So Corvette it is." The two headed for the door they entered the parking garage and passed many fancy luxury cars. They came to a black Corvette Alpha pushed a button on the specialized key and opened the car from a distance this button also started the vehicles noisy engine.  
  
He opened the door for Lean on the passenger side she sat down and smiled at him, "Since when are we a gentlemen?" Alpha shrugged and shut the door as the window was rolled down and he replied, "Since I know the old man is watching." She laughed and turned on the stereo of the car, which echoed throughout the entire parking garage they drove off and raced down the streets of Japan.  
  
"Hey look." Lean said as they were stopped at a red light, the koneko flower shop. Then looked at it for a moment as ken had just stepped out and stared at them. Omi soon joined him and looked at ken, "What's wrong?" Omi said putting a hand on his shoulder and Ken replied, "Those people?" Omi blinked a few times, "huh?" was his only reply as  
  
"This is so weird," Alpha, replied, "They aren't even supposed to be in this time, what do you think is going on?" He said while running his fingers threw his multi-colored soft hair. Lean heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know but some things not right." Alpha nodded while taking one last look at Omi. They weaved in and out threw town until they came to a desolate part, Calm, quiet I guess that goes along with calm but I suppose you all get the idea.  
  
All the buildings were small except for one in which it stuck out, at the top in big black letters it read, YD HQ. Of course, to the normal person this building covered in graffiti with broken windows in which all of them were tinted to the darkest shade of black but they were mostly half broke or all the way so. They pulled up and parked in the parking spot that was dead on with the doorway. Also, tinted in the darkest shade of black.  
  
"Man," Alpha complained, "These neighborhood kids really trashed the place!" He said looking at it as he got out of his car, Lean nodded as she put one high heal on the ground soon followed by the other and she stood upright and closed the door to the corvette. "But then again, wouldn't that be what you would have done when you were a kid? A fancy building with 'nobody in it' needs to be trashed right?" she smiled at Alpha, only knowing a little about his past.  
  
Alpha however, didn't like to talk about it "Whatever," he said in reply, "Let's just get this meeting over with." He fixed the collar of his jacket and preceded to the doorway, which opened upon his presence as it did for Lean as she followed a bit behind him, "In a hurry?" she said quickening her pace to catch up with the British man, unlike Alpha she was Scottish and enjoyed every minute of it. The European owned company had a mix of employees.  
  
They entered the lobby and went to the front desk, the clerk was surprised to see them but he greeted them warmly, "And you said you'd never be back here." He said with grimace. Of course, he was talking to Alpha The notorious liar of the building, "Bugger off," he said, "Where's the old man?" he put his hand on the desk underneath it sat a gun, and the boy looked surprised. "No weapons allowed Sir..."  
  
Alpha raised his eyebrows at the boy, "That so? Might as well kick everyone out then." Lean laughed and the boy replied nervously, "He's in the meeting room sir, he's waiting for you. Good day," Alpha smiled a rather psychotic smile. "Good Day," They walked a ways down the hall way and came to the end "Why does he always have to be so far away?" he muttered and opened the two huge grand doors the room was dark when he came in unlike the outside of the building, the inside was lavished in furnishing, paintings and lighting equipment.  
  
"Ok Old man, time to stop hiding in the dark." He flipped on the light to see the table empty except for one man sitting there. Alpha was immediately ticked off when he was joined by two girls. The man with fiery red hair and bright green eyes was none other than Zigyo. "Look, I have a meeting." Alpha began to explain and Zigyo cut him off with his voice, which was a bit too perky for both Lean and Alpha.  
  
"Quit your whinnin'" Zigyo said, "Take a load off," Alpha sat down in the nearest chair on the other end of the table and so did Lean, "Love to, haven't been laid in months." Zigyo laughed. "My offer still stands." Zigyo leaned back in his chair throwing his legs up on the table, "You know he hates that." Alpha hissed, "So, this meeting." Zigyo ignored him. Alpha nodded, "See's Omi called your office right?" Alpha nodded again.  
  
"It seems as though they were brought into a different time and hadn't noticed it because Japan has not changed economically, or made any huge improvements or failures." One of the Japanese girls aside Zigyo said, this was Gogo. She was a lean looking girl but yet at the same time she looked fragile she wore the normal Japanese girl attire, a hello kitty t-shirt jeans And pig tails in her hair along with some white sneakers and high socks.  
  
Her eyes were a dark black and not a chocolate brown like Shima's the girl to Zigyo's right. "Yeah," Alpha said getting more into the conversation, "But what could have possibly thrown them into a time zone five years later? And they not notice it? Now come on they are assassins! They aren't stupid." Zigyo nodded. "It must be the Gods playing around again." Alpha rolled his eyes, "The God of Time precisely," Gogo added in. Another thing she began to do was get on Alpha's nerves.  
  
"Look, sweetie just sit there and look cute ok?" he said giving her a harsh look in return she gave him a glare that could kill if she really wanted it to, "Look, Alpha just shut up and listen. You obviously aren't doing your job to have let something like this happen." Alpha stood and knocked over his chair, which Lean quickly picked back up and grabbed Alpha by the arm so he wouldn't lunge out across the table. "At least I'm not a sissy who hides underneath the shadow of her 'lover,'" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Gogo said nothing and looked back to Zigyo, "Alpha." He snapped, "We need to think of a plan because if Omi finds out about this, the whole thing will be ruined." Everyone silently agreed with Zigyo, "The point of YOURE DEAD cleverly named by the old man." He said fixing a pair of sunglasses he had been wearing when Alpha had entered.  
  
"Is to keep the peace in the time continuum, there have been one to many faults in the system, someone growing up in a place they don't belong, the Goddess Fate isn't doing a very good job at keeping track of where everyone is going, and we are in charge of helping her put them in the right place at the right time and that means everyone that goes with them as well." Alpha sat down as he listened to Zigyo, "Yeah I know." He blew the khaki colored bangs from his face. "And what has happened, Was Kaita had died 5 years ago but he was staying with a group known as 'Weiss' because of some freak accident." He paused to think about the mess.  
  
"He's now a teenager in the year 2035." Lean added, "And the 'Weiss' boys were sent along with him and they haven't gotten any older like they should have they have there boyish features and everything, I think we need to get a hold of father time." She said with a slight smile. "Or," Shima chimed in with an idea. "What we could do is, have a freak accident where Kaita ends up dying, because he hasn't met Omi or anyone else in this time, 2035. Then have him reincarnated, and simply have the whole thing start over and see if it works out a second time."  
  
Everyone looked at Shima like she was some kind of freak of nature who was on exhibit at the fair, "excellent idea!" Alpha said, "Our problems are solved and we don't even have to go to that bastard of time!" Shima and Gogo shook their heads, "On the contrary," Shima said, "We would have to go back in time to tell ourselves what to do, and of course getting ourselves to believe what's happening and that's never fun and then erasing it from our memories before we leave." Alpha's head hit the desk after he realized this would be true.  
  
"Well," Lean said, "If we erase it from our memories, how will we remember what to do?" Shima answered her as if it were a simple math equation. "Computer data bank." Everyone eventually decided that this was the plan, or at least plan A. Lean and Alpha left the building and walked slowly to the car, "You'll get to see Nagi again." She smiled at him as he unlocked the car again from a distance again he started it from the same.  
  
"How good is that going to be?" he said quietly seriously, and all around Un-Alpha like. Lean looked off into the distance of Neighborhood as they exited the sliding glass doors, "I suppose we'll get to see everyone again." Alpha quickly changed the subject. "Who's going to kill Kaita?" Lean pointed at him "You've talked to him before, you get to do it." He grunted, "I did the last one!"  
  
So in short, plan A has always worked in the past, but can it stand up to this challenge?  
  
A/N- hopefully that cleared up anything about YOURE DEAD. But then again maybe not! The three some of Zigyo, Gogo and Shima wont have very big parts sense I know original characters aren't liked among fanfiction.net unless they are requested! Eventually, it will all be Weiss and Kaita. Bare with me and for now, enjoy all the British characters! 


	4. Quick Death

A/N- Just a quick note /- = flash back -/ = end flash back  
  
Kaita lay on his bed thinking about what he had told Alpha to get him to leave, "My parents will be home soon." He stared at the ceiling, which was ever so boring being as you couldn't make any designs or animals because there weren't any bumps on it. You could only stare, and having boring free time in which, you thought about things that didn't need thinking about. Kaita knew there would be no such thing as his parents being home soon, he sighed because if this was two year ago, they wouldn't be home until late any way.  
  
"What was I thinking?" he said putting his hands on his face rubbings his eyes making them sore and red, "They aren't going to be home ever," he stretched out his arms on either side of the bed, thinking of the tragedy that befell them. He was the only one left in his family, left with a trust fund that would last him two more years if he played it safe and then he would be broke He was a sophomore in high school as it was. What sophomore in high school knew anything about paying the bills?  
  
His parents were involved with some illegal dealing, in other words, "beasts of the night" They were party goers and an all around phenomenal couple with an outstanding fabulously talented child, some said he would be the next Kurt Cobain. He was often the entertainment for any big event along with the two of his friends who started playing in a garage like any other high school band on the face of the planet, minus the fact that these three were going some where.  
  
They were called Death Before The Dawn he remembered the night as if it were happening right now, and in his mind it was, he closed his eyes and drifted back into a world, that he didn't want to remember.  
  
/-  
  
The room was lavishly dark and full of people dressed in clothing of all kinds, all though every person's attire gave off the same dark vibe as the person next to him or her. The music was booming and it was a live performance, the sound was rich in lyrics And indescribably charming the three man band was set, they had there audience and they had their platform the young singer watched his parents as he sung, his mom a young women sitting at a bar with an even younger man next to her both had jet black hair, and dark chocolate eyes.  
  
His mom was pale, and on the other hand his father was handsomely tan. The perfect mix, neither one of them looked older than a day over twenty five, and most couples in the room had no idea how they did it but truth be told, there was some who did, they were experiments and dealers of a new youth protecting lotions that they had invented themselves. It was only on the market for those who were willing to pay the price; sometimes depending on what the lotion did it was thousands, or millions.  
  
Kaita's voice rang out in deep tone "Be there watching me walk away with a dart in my hand and tears in your eyes and fade into the darkness full of fear and hate trenches in my heart so deep you will never fill the void be there" He hummed the song, as he noticed not one person in the room was paying attention to his song, which highly disappointed him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure standing behind one of the rooms decorative pillars, they were blue he stood on guard and sang after he hummed a verse or two he was no longer in the zone "Thank you ladies and gentle men. I'd like to call an intermission." His two band mates seemed surprised the guitarist moved a long strand of black hair from his face and looked at the drummer who had platinum blond hair. Kaita hopped of the platform and went over to his parents. "Hey mom?"  
  
He said and she looked at him with a smile, she would rather bring him to any party then leave him alone in the house. "How much longer are we gonna stay?" he ran his fingers threw his black hair that was genetic from his parents. "Oh the party just got started dear." She said, and added a smile of her blue painted lips. Kaita sighed "Alright. So maybe we can go home a bit early tomorrow, I do have school and a test first period." She laughed a bit, at him "You worry to much about those things." She said and teased him giving him a kiss on the for head.  
  
"Mom!" he whined and batted at her, which was in all else futile, "I'm going to go to the powder room." She said standing "Be a good boy and don't get into trouble." Kaita blew the bangs away from his face which were long and hung in his eyes "I'm old enough" she put a finger to Kaita's lips "I was talking about your father." She grinned Kaita's father didn't speak very much he was more the silent type Kaita looked to his dad for some type of reassurance but got nothing, "Whatever." Kaita walked back to his friends and looked back to the pillar where he had seen the figure before but it was gone.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" the guitarist said Kaita nodded, "yeah just feel a bit funny, I thought I saw someone over there." The guitarist known as Kanji paused and blinked "Oh yeah? Me to but I ignored it," Camui the drummer decided to add to the awkward moment, "Funny, I saw someone on the balcony that I'd never seen here before." He pointed up and the person there was still standing but ducked away quickly, Kaita watched the empty spot the amethyst eyes would always haunt his dreams.  
  
"Kaita?" kanji said, "You ok?" Kaita nodded, "I think there is something weird going on" Meanwhile, Kaita's mom had just about approached the powder room as she called it she was humming her sons song as she suddenly fell to the wall gasped for air, and died there was a dart in her neck a women coming out of the restroom saw her dead on the floor, "Help!" she yelled and Kaita's father came a moment later "Oh God!" he said kneeling next to his wife hoping Kaita wasn't any where near this part of the room but he was just coming around the corner as his dad was attacked with a wire that slit his throat. "Dad!" Kaita said shocked as his father hung in the air for a moment and then fell to the floor as the wire that was tied to the pulley  
  
On the women's bathroom door and then around his neck was retracted Kaita looked at both his parents which were now deceased, lying next to each other which they would soon do in the grave. The blue eyes Kaita had seen before, looked at him And Kaita looked back.  
  
And he muttered the words to Omi as Omi had repeated them several times to himself at night, 'killer'  
  
-/  
  
Kaita sat up in his bed and walked to the bathroom down the hall, he hadn't preformed since that night and declared he never would; now his band mates have a new band that they call SUNRISE. Which Kaita thought to be ironic, he turned on the shower undressed and slipped in with the feeling he was being watched.  
  
A/N- Sorry guys that's all I have for now, Monday I am leaving for Mexico so their wont be an update until next week, this was a Kaita chapter didn't want you to start thinking that I forgot about the poor kid! I hope you understand how Yohji killed His dad was I was going for was a hanging like wire wrapped around his neck the to the pulley on the door and yanked up words type of thing, sorry if something's are hard to understand x.x; happy fourth everyone! 


	5. Party till your dead

A/N- well it's Saturday night and here I am back to work on this fic just for you guys! Ok, ok me too, I gotta get used to typing again because I haven't done so in a week! Im home from Mexico thank gods! On the last day I found a room with the Internet I was not a happy person! But it was fun; I hope this next chapter goes well, I really don't have anything planned for it other than what lead up to it. Hope you guys like it! 0 = scene switch  
  
=-  
  
Alpha was in his room getting ready for what could have been any kind of underground party with the way he was getting dressed. But the truth was, he was getting ready for the kill. He was dressed like a criminal as he was he stood in front of the mirror as he slicked back his khaki colored bangs and laced up his boots as he kneeled on one knee. Thoughts ran threw his mind like bullets being shot randomly in a big crowd.  
  
Why am I here?  
  
What am I doing to this kid? I'm ending his life so that he can start all over where he should have been in the first place.  
  
Is this really necessary?  
  
For a man that had nothing to live for, he had plenty to give although he could not pick up the broken pieces of his heart he could make a mosaic window out of them of course all of the pieces would be dark so no one could tell what they were he gathered his weapons of choice. Knives, these were the same knives he used when he was a child, a child on the streets of Great Britain. Fending for his life, a true Darwinist, he cursed his parents for the life they gave him, however he knew his mother was not at fault so how could he possibly blame a women that was victim to rape?  
  
He truly found his mother sick and twisted because she fell in love with her rapist and had five more children after him, and also from another marriage that had failed dramatically another boy. There was one girl and she was truly insane. He didn't know who was alive and who was dead and nor did he care. He had a job to do, but could he possibly do it with all these stray thoughts going threw his mind?  
  
He shook his head anxiously a few strands of slicked back hair fell in his eyes perfecting his look, one might mistake him for a British rock star, and that's who he was tonight he couldn't let Kaita recognize him if that were to happen it would make the job much more difficult, he grabbed a Kurt hammer guitar off the wall and strapped it on his back after one final look in the mirror and words of encouragement he was out the door, "Alright Alpha, one more down." were his words not much but it got the job done.  
  
Again the choice of cars was the yellow corvette, he rolled up in style to a house that was booming with music and people, they were everywhere and he couldn't believe it. This wasn't Kaita's house and he knew that he pulled out a piece of wrinkled distraught paper from his leather pants pocket and looked at it and then back at the house, a memory suddenly came back to him he had been here before, this is where he and Lean had seen Omi and Ken standing outside, his lips parted briefly only to close a second later. He turned the car off after rolling the windows up.  
  
"Ok," he said looking at his eyes in the rear view mirror; he put on a pair of sunglasses even though it was nighttime. "Time to party," he put on his devilish smile and walked up to the house As soon as he got up to the door it Opened, Ken was standing there, "Invitation please?" he said with a smile Alpha provided him the fake one provided by Lean none the less, Ken didn't catch it and let the assassin inside.  
  
Does this mean that Omi and Kaita have met again?  
  
He thought, his heart thumped widely inside his chest with the thought, he looked around the room "Are you the entertainment?" Ken asked and Alpha looked at him with a smile and regained his composure on the spot, "Nope! Not me," He said with bit of unsure accusation. "OH, Ok." Ken said "Well then welcome!" with that Ken disappeared back into the crowd, "yeah welcome my ass." Alpha muttered under his breath, "Bloody Americans." He spotted Ran out of the corner of his eye, giving him some kind of underserved glare.  
  
Then Yohji approached him "Hey" he said with excitement, which totally caught Alpha off guard, "Umm, ... Hey?!" was his reply, but decided to go along with it none the less, "I'm glad you could make it." He smiled Alpha figured that Yohji had him mistaken for another person, "I saw you the other day and gave the lady you were with an invitation for you." Alpha's eyebrow twitched three or four times, as Lean had told him that this invitation was a fake.  
  
"Oh?" Alpha said with a laugh, "Is that so, did she say anythin'?" Yohji shrugged his shoulders, "Just said you'd be happy and able to come." Alpha wondered why the lady-killer hadn't gone to Lean but to him? This was uncalled for! Alpha's Eagle Eyes spotted Omi across the room his fists clenched in some bad habit, "I'm Yohji." He stuck out his hand Alpha didn't know what Yohji wanted but decided to be friendly; he gave him his hand in return, "Alpha." He said bluntly, Yohji however flashed a smile and made a semi-snide remark.  
  
"Your middle name beta?" Alpha looked at him surprised, "Yes." He said in return now Yohji was caught off guard Alpha was keeping an eye on omi the whole time Yohji couldn't tell because of his mirrored sunglasses. "You thirsty?" Yohji said trying to change the subject, slightly wondering what his last name was, 'Alpha Beta' was a slightly strange name to him.  
  
"Dehydrated." He smiled following Yohji in to the kitchen which was closer to Omi, Ken had just approached a set up stage that was rather dinky and small, all the furniture had been shoved aside to make room for more people and prevent there coffee table from being smashed.  
  
Meanwhile, the rain beat down on top of their shield, Alpha looked to the window of the house as he stopped following Yohji who continued on without him the rain saddened him.  
  
After all that has happened, here in the past like this, Alpha couldn't help but feel the pain of a love that has been lost. Yohji looked behind him and paused to think about Alpha, who was sincerely staring out the widow at the rain. "Hey," Alpha said after what seemed like a long minute, "Whose the music for tonight?" He looked at Yohji turning towards him fully, "Oh!" Yohji said with a smile ducking into the kitchen around the people "Some kids or something, Ken saw them perform locally and said they were pretty good, the main singer's name is Kaita." That was it Alpha knew it.  
  
This would be the night Kaita would die, Yohji handed him some water Alpha drank it slowly, he saw a car pool up by the bright headlights out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at his high tech watch while Yohji watched him.  
  
Must be him  
  
He thought to himself, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to some people, you know so chat with you later Yohji, thanks for the invitation." He waved to Yohji finding the slender man highly attractive; Alpha's head was blurry, which impaired his vision. Yohji opened the door and sure enough, there he was, standing with his band mates, "Where do we set up?" Kaita asked after a brief introduction, "Over there." Yohji pointed and let them do what they needed to do to get some good music going, over course, over there just happened to be where Omi was, Kaita nodded and his friends Camui and Kanji followed, Alpha ducked around them and grabbed omi from behind by his mouth and waist.  
  
Omi looked in shock, he tried to pull Alpha's hands from his mouth but Alpha had already drug Omi to a corner where nobody could see them, "Look." He said calmly, hoping it would calm omi down. "I'm not going to molest you, I'm not going to hurt you, well only if you give me shit," he held Omi close to him he hadn't had anyone in his arms for a very long time, but holding the fair haired boy like this was not something he wanted. "My name is Alpha Beta Crushae remember that, if you want to track me down and kill me like the beast of the night I am." Alpha was practically breathing down Omi's neck, And while he did so Omi's skin reacted and there were chills.  
  
Omi looked around panicking; there was nothing he could do he desperately wanted ken to save him, but instead, at sword point to Alpha's neck there was Ran. "Let him go." He said in a low voice ready to chop off the stranger's head if he needed. Alpha stared into Ran's eyes; being an assassin himself, he wasn't afraid of death he had seen so much, how could he be?  
  
"Let him go or I'll kill you." Ran threatened, but Alpha knew this wasn't true, "No, you wont and that's only because you remember who I Am." He held omi so tight it was hard for him to breath he struggled, but Alpha held him steady, his arms were muscular, and in this situation they needed to be. Ran said nothing to his comment, true, Ran had, had dreams about this boy, and now seeing him in reality told him that these dreams were something that had once happened.  
  
"Lets go some where Ran, and chat the boys death can wait." With that their surrounding disappeared. And it all became white, it was just the three of them Ran drew his sword away from Alpha in surprise "What is this?" He said and Alpha smiled "It's the conference room." Ran's Amethyst eyes glowered "You remember me Ran, why don't you trust what I'm doing?" The two had been friends before, in a life that would soon become a reality, "The kid has to die. Without Omi seeing him."  
  
Omi then had a sudden brilliant streak, he elbowed Alpha in the gut who in reaction let go of omi and fell to his knees, Omi grabbed Alpha by the hair, "Let us go!" he said now highly unpleased. "I don't care who you are, nobodies dying, let us out of this place." His voice was horse, but that soon faded.  
  
0  
  
Meanwhile, the party went on and the front door unsupervised Lean walked in figuring Yohji wouldn't give her any beef as Yohji had met her and was the reason the gorgeous British man had arrived at the party, or so the façade stands. She found Kaita and a hiding place for herself; she took out a pencil from behind her ear. "That boy," she said referring to Alpha, "He wastes so much time," Lean smile as she aimed with the seemingly harmless pencil  
  
The pencil would inject Kaita with a fierce unrecognizable poison. And he would be dead by morning, someone would blame it on the punch being spiked, with something hazardous, and that was fine enough for Lean, she threw the pencil which promptly pricked Kaita in the arm he nearly brushed it away as he sang, only figuring it kind of out of the ordinary, she entered the conference room.  
  
"Alpha lets go." Alpha looked at her, "but the kid?" she smiled and pulled a pencil out of her pocket, "Taken care of." He nodded and then grabbed omi pulling him closer. "This may seem strange but I have to erase your memory." Lean waved her hand in front of Ran, who was then returned to his home, "I'll be waiting for you at the office," she said and disappeared Alpha leaned in and kissed Omi who was put into a state of shock and then left on the couch in his home.  
  
Alpha walked passed him in the house, and out the door into the rain that beat on him, he looked up to the heavens. "Crying old man?" he smiled, "Me too."  
  
A/N- o.o Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, lol! I'm going to edit the whole thing later and repost Just want to keep up with it now. Hope you got it all right! 


End file.
